


Lightspeed

by Cadi



Category: City of Illusions - Urusla K. Le Guin, Hainish Cycle - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadi/pseuds/Cadi
Kudos: 4





	Lightspeed

A roar and a terrible velocity; a rush and a wavering of gravity. The only planet Falk had ever known swept away in a blaze of light.

A moment of dizzying incomprehension, of horizontal vertigo. The child Orry said, "Prech Ramarren -"

Amber rising in the void, an opal glowing on velvet. The planet of Ramarren's memory, a cloud-wrapped marble, hanging silent before them.

Falk-Ramarren stared into a sun the same shade as his eyes. He stared into an overlaying of futures (the future of three hundred moonphases elapsed without being lived, the future of war to be waged), and breathed.


End file.
